Sleepwalking (OneShot)
by All-Mighty-Koron-Chan
Summary: When Phil sleepwalks into Dan's room, things can't go well. For Dan's brains, at least. Cute fluffiness, Phan and a little bit swearing


When Dan woke up in middle of night as his bedroom's door creaked open, he expected it to be a murderer, or a rapist, or the worst of all, Phil's plushies coming to kill him. Obviously it was none of those, but Phil.

"Phil, what the hell...? I'm trying to sleep..." Dan muttered; he hated being woken up at night. But then he noticed that Phil wasn't awake, but sleepwalking. And he sleepwalked all the way to Dan's bed and collapsed there, snuggling against Dan's chest and then went back to sleep (well, he was asleep already, so...)

Dan tried pushing his friend away, but the latter had wrapped his arms tightly around his chest. And well, Dan couldn't resist his adorable sleeping face. So he just sighed and decided to let Phil sleep there.

However, Dan couldn't sleep at all as he stared at Phil. He didn't intend to stare at him, he just couldn't take his eyes off his figure. Phil was wearing lion-pattered pajamas that were too big on him and made him look like a little child. His hair was ruffled from sleep and he was snoring slightly.

"Seriously, Phil, you already have your plushies, can't you sleep with _them_?" Dan asked quietly, of course not expecting an answer - and didn't get one. Phil just moved a little so that his head was now resting on Dan's shoulder. _Oh, great... Now I can't even move without waking him up and freaking him out... _Dan thought bitterly, but wasn't really bothered by it. It wasn't that bad, and they were friends, so sleeping with Phil wasn't a problem. Probably.

Without realizing what he was doing, Dan pulled Phil closer by his waist, and a faint smile spread on Phil's lips. As Dan looked at those lips, he felt tempt of touching them with his own. They looked so soft, so kissable. And again without realizing it, Dan leaned closer to his friend's face and cupped his cheek with his hand. When their lips were about to connect, Dan's eyes that he hadn't noticed closing, flew open and he realized he was about to kiss his friend. His friend who was _sleeping_. Did that count as sexual harassment? Well, maybe not, but it was just as bad!

_What the hell am I doing? I don't even like him that way! God, I must be really tired... _Dan thought in shock and mentally facepalmed. He tried sleeping, but just couldn't do it with Phil being so close to him. Why, God, why had he pulled him even closer?! Dan nearly jumped as he heard Phil mumble in his sleep. At that moment, Dan still didn't hear what Phil said, but when Phil said it the second time, he realized that Phil was having a dream of him. _Him_, of all people!

"Dan... Please..." Phil mumbled and snuggled closer to the said male. Dan blushed slightly and froze. _'Please?' Please what?!_ Dan had absolutely no idea what Phil could be dreaming of. Well, actually he had many ideas, but he doubted Phil was dreaming of Dan feeding him too much cereal or Dan stealing his lion-plushie.

"Dan..." Phil repeated, and Dan was seriously starting to panic now. There was nothing to panic about, but he still panicked. Countless thoughts were roaming inside his head and he played with all ideas of what Phil could be dreaming of, and those ideas excited him. A little too much.

That was not how Dan had imagined his night to be like. He had not expected Phil to sleepwalk into his room, he had not expected Phil dreaming of him, and he certainly did not expect himself having... interesting thoughts that involved Phil. And Dan didn't even want to imagine that, and he didn't want to experience it!

"Hot..." Phil mumbled and made Dan blush and panic more. Hot? What was hot? Was Dan hot? (Obviously yes)

"What's hot?" Dan asked out loud, but quiet enough to not wake Phil up.

"Dan..." Phil said once more. Dan didn't know if Phil had heard the question or not, but his face heated up so much he could've made pancakes on it. Did Phil really think Dan was hot? Or had he just read fanfictions and the lines were stuck in his head and he said them? And why would've Phil read fanfictions? Was he forced to? Or did he want to read fanfictions? Oh God, maybe Phil secretly had a crush on Dan and tried to find advice from fanfictions!

_**You're just overreacting, Dan, Phil is completely straight. And so are you**, _said one voice in Dan's head, but then another one said: _He obviously likes you, Dan, he said you are hot! _

_How do you know he said I was hot? Maybe it's just a coincidence, _Dan answered to his own mind.

**Yeah, suck on that, bitch! Dan is not hot and they're both straight and you can't help it!**

_How do you know?! You're just a voice inside his head!_

_**So are you.**_

_But you're a stupid one!_

**_So are you!_**

_You're both idiots! I don't like Phil, he doesn't like me but I certainly am hot._

**_Are you kidding me? You're not hot, you're just an ordinary guy!_**

_No, he's not! He's hot and he and Phil belong together!_

"Could you both just _shut up_?!" Dan asked loudly, not realizing he was speaking. He froze as he saw Phil's eyes flutter open slowly.

"D- Dan?" he said, his voice embarrassed and his face red.

"Uh, you kinda sleepwalked into my room", Dan answered, but couldn't explain why his arms were around Phil's (amazing) body.

"I- I did? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Phil apologized nervously.

"It's okay... I couldn't sleep anyway", Dan lied - and had no idea why he did so.

"Well, I guess I'll be going now..." Phil muttered, but before he could sit up Dan hurriedly said: "No!"

"Wh- What?" Phil stuttered.

"Um... It's pretty late, so you can sleep here..." Dan blushed too and made Phil blush even harder.

"Okay..." Phil said quietly and was fast asleep in mere seconds. Dan sighed and felt his heart racing. Luckily Phil didn't have a heart attack, as Dan had thought he would. _See? He blushed, so he obviously likes you._

**_He blushed because it's awkward to wake up in another man's arms... -.-'_**

_Are you serious?! Have you not read yaoi? _

**_What's yaoi?_**

_Shut the fuck up already!_

Dan tried sleeping again, but the voices inside his head kept on fighting all night and when he finally got to sleep it was 6.42AM. He had a weird dream where he and Phil were both sleepwalking and made out in their sleep, and then Chris and PJ came there and started arguing about the same things that the voices inside Dan's head had.

When he woke up, Phil wasn't beside him anymore. He figured that that Phil had just woken up and decided to go sleep in his own room. Dan felt a bit disappointed, but just sat up and yawned. And then realized there was smell of waffles coming from the kitchen. He glanced at the clock and he realized he had slept just for an hour or so.

He rose from the bed and headed to the kitchen, where Phil was making breakfast while wearing an apron. (Luckily he was wearing his pajamas under it, though, because Dan did not want to experience the naked-with-an-apron-thingy. Probably)

"Oh, morning! I wanted to apologize, so I made waffles... You really liked them when we were in America, so I tried to make similar ones we had in the hotel", Phil explained with a bright smile. Dan rubbed the back of his head and said sleepily: "It's okay, it's not like I'm mad at you or anything..."

"Sorry, didn't you get sleep?" Phil asked worriedly.

"I didn't, but it's not your fault", Dan muttered. "Can I help you with the breakfast?"

"This is my apology, you can't help me with it!" Phil replied cheerfully and hit Dan with a spoon playfully.

"You don't _need_ to apologize", Dan groaned. Phil pouted cutely and insisted: "But I want to."

"Whatever, do what you want... At least I get waffles", Dan said, followed by a yawn.

When the waffles were ready, they started eating them in awkward silence. Then Phil blushed and asked quietly: "Hey, Dan... Did I talk in my sleep?"

"A little. What did you dream of?" Dan answered, being curious of what Phil's dream had been all about. The latter blushed more and muttered: "Nothing..." The dream obviously had been embarrassing, and Dan knew it. And that morning he decided; Why not tease Phil a little? And so Phil's week in Hell started.

* * *

**A/N**

What do you think? It was a bit meaningless, but I just thought that the idea of this was adorable :3 Should I write a sequel?


End file.
